icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Osoyoos Coyotes
–11 |arena = Osoyoos Sunbowl Arena |colours = Sedona red, black, desert sand and white |GM = Mark Chase (2018-19) |coach = Mark Chase (2018-19) |website = www.osoyooscoyotes.com |name1 = Osoyoos Coyotes |dates1 = 2010-present }}The Osoyoos Coyotes are a Junior "B" Ice Hockey team based in Osoyoos, British Columbia, Canada. They are members of the Okanagan Division of the Okanagan/Shuswap Conference of the Kootenay International Junior Hockey League (KIJHL). They play their home games at Osoyoos Sunbowl Arena. History In the 2010-11 season, the Coyotes first in the KIJHL, the team finished with a record of 42-2-2-4 (90 pts.), winning the league's regular season title. In the 2010-11 KIJHL playoffs the Coyotes defeated the Penticton Lakers 4-0 in the Division Semifinals, defeated the Kelowna Chiefs 4-0 in the Division Finals, defeated the Revelstoke Grizzlies 4-2 in the Conference Finals, and in the KIJHL Championship Finals the Coyotes defeated the Castlegar Rebels 4-2. Then the Coyotes went into the 2011 Cyclone Taylor Cup. The following season, the Coyotes finished first in the Okanagan Division again, with a record of 31-18-1-2, but lost in the first round to the Kelowna Chiefs. In 2012-13, the Coyotes finished third in the Okanagan Division, with a record of 28-17-0-7, losing in the third round, the Conference finals, to the North Okanagan Knights. The following season the Coyotes finished third again, with a record of 29-22-0-1, and made it to the Conference final again, losing to the Kamloops Storm. In 2014-15, the Coyotes would finish first in the Okanagan Division for the first time in three years, and defeated Princeton and Summerland in the playoffs, before falling again to the Storm. In 2015-16, the Coyotes won the league's regular season title again, with a record of 41-9-1-1, and defeated the North Okanagan Knights in the first round. In 2016-17, the Coyotes won their division, and defeated the Knights again in the first round. They would defeat the Summerland Steam in the second round, and advance to play the Chase Heat. In the series against Chase, the Coyotes won the first two games in the best-of-five series, and led Game 3 (in which a Coyotes win would clinch the series) until Chase player Kolten Moore tied the game with 3 seconds left in the third period, and Chase would win in overtime. The Coyotes then took a 1-goal lead deep into the third period, but suffered a similar fate, as Michael Fidanza tied the game for Chase with only 1 second remaining in the game, and the Heat would again prevail in overtime. The Coyotes would then drop Game 5, losing the series and being eliminated. Chase would lose in a series sweep to the Beaver Valley Nitehawks in the league finals. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Records as of March 5, 2016.KIJHL.ca, Regular season standings 2011–2012.KIJHL.ca – KIJHL Final Standings. Playoffs Records as of March 14, 2017.KIJHL.ca, Playoff Bracket 2011–2012.KIJHL.ca – Playoff Records.KIJHL.ca, Past KIJHL League Champions. Cyclone Taylor Cup References External links *Official website of the Osoyoos Coyotes *Official website of the KIJHL *Official website of the Cyclone Taylor Cup *Official website of the Keystone Cup Category:Ice hockey teams in British Columbia Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Kootenay International Junior League teams Category:Established in 2010